Man To Man
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Another Greg and Sara songfic. Hank wants sara back but Greg has something to say about it.


**Man To Man**

**_Okay…as we all know.. the characters are not and never will be mine.

* * *

_**

Greg placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, her head resting comfortably in his lap as she drifted off to sleep.

He thought back on the past month since the lab explosion to be more accurate. He and Sara had grown so much closer; she had now accepted his offer to move in, as they both had trouble sleeping unless wrapped in each others arms.

He knew he loved her, that he could treat her so much better than that idiot Hank had. She deserved so much more than what he had given her.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. Carefully maneuvering her off his lap he walked to the door, opening it to reveal a very surprised Hank. "What are you doing here?" the paramedic glared at him.

'Speak of the devil…' Greg thought to himself, glancing over at Sara who was still asleep. "I live here." He replied dryly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to talk to Sara." He said, shoving his way inside.

By now, Sara had woken up, glaring at the intrusion.

"Get out." She hissed, moving to Greg's side. He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hank was glaring at him. "Don't touch her." He growled, stepping toward them, Sara wrapped herself tighter into Greg's embrace.

Greg smiled, "whatever you want, Hank spit it out. We have work soon."

"I want Sara back." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Sara snorted. "Like that'd ever happen."

Hank frowned, shooting both of them a glare; that had not been as easy as he had thought it would be. "Why not? Elaine and I are over."

"That would be why, genius. You cheated on both of them and expect them to come running back to you?" Greg asked, astonished at this guys complete ignorance.

Hank's glare fixed itself on Greg. "Why should they care? She was probably cheating with you while I was with her." He said, gesturing flippantly at Sara.

Sara scoffed, rolling her eyes at Hank.

Greg took a step forward, hoping that this guy would do something that would register the need for self defense so he could shut this lunatic up. "I dare you to insinuate that again."

Hank didn't look fazed by the icy glares they were both shooting at him. "You got over me rather quickly." He commented, taking in the apartment's changes since he'd last been there.

Greg had had enough, he got in Hanks face, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him several feet away. "Look. Don't blame me because you made the stupidest mistake ever and ended up losing Sara for it.

We're both men her so why play games. You loved her, you had her, and you lost her." Greg ranted, still glaring at the man standing in front of him.

Hank was about to say something but Greg cut him off.

"Were you **ever **there when she needed you? You couldn't even take the smell of a decomp around her. If you really loved her why'd you make her cry?" he continued, pausing to see if he'd answer.

When he didn't he kept on. "You want her back but it's too late. Man, you're the one to blame don't tell me you're not. I'm the one who held her all night when she cried. I'm the one she turned to when she found out what a bastard you were. I'm the one that loves her and that she loves back and it's too late to change that." He said and walked away.

Hank stood in complete shock, still absorbing the lab rats rant.

Without a word he walked out of the apartment, knowing he'd lost Sara for good.

Sara smiled, leaning over to kiss Greg. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I told him it was his fault he lost the best thing in the world. That he treated you like crap and you moved on. I told him that I loved you." He said, whispering the last sentence against her lips.

She smiled, hugging him, "I love you, too, Greggo."

* * *

_**All right… another one shot done. Tell me what you think. The first time I heard this song my mind just lit up. 'Sandle alert' hehehe… review! I'll be working on Linger now so expect that update tonight. **_

_**Here are the lyrics to Gary Allan's 'Man to Man'**_

You're throwing' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuating'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man

Well you think al you anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man  
Man to man...


End file.
